


Alfred's magnificent birthday

by Rose_lily_sunflowers



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Bruce Wayne is Lost in Time, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Dick Grayson is Batman, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), F/M, Family, Family Feels, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_lily_sunflowers/pseuds/Rose_lily_sunflowers
Summary: Jason is now finally cleared of the waters of the lazurus that has been fogging his mind for the past few years. The family helped him through it and his mind is finally his own again.Dick thinks it's time to celebrate and what better excuse than Alfreds birthday?
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Alfred's magnificent birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks Alfreds deserve a happy birthday party at least once...
> 
> Guess who regrets writing a sad story? This fic is sorta my apology to every one who wanted a happy ending in my Hanahaki story "blood of the flowers" so here's some batfamily having the fun they deserve.

To everyone else, Jason Todd died more than eight years ago in a tragic accident involving terrorists. The details were never publicly said but Bruce made sure to have charities in Jason Todd-Wayne's name so that no child will have to go through what he went through as a child living on the streets.

Jason even has a grave in Wayne cemetery for proof. One that Bruce Wayne visited every week and left his mother's favorite flowers on.

But in reality, he was alive. He had been alive for the past eight years traveling around the world and learning all he needed to torment Batman and reach his other goals, which was controlling the Gotham underworld and perhaps other cities too.

But everything changed when Bruce Wayne AKA Batman disappeared and left a video for him. A video telling him to get cured. He refused but deep down he knew he had followed those steps voluntarily because this was Batman they were talking about. And Batman always achieved what he wanted even beyond the grave.

When Jason opened his eyes in his old room in Wayne Manor, he thought he was dreaming. He was in his house, he was in Wayne Manor.

Out of habit he jumped out of bed to look for people lurking in the shadows. There was always someone watching. There was always someone waiting in the shadows to catch him off guard but this time it wasn't. He was really in his home and this was his room.

That was his wooden bed with the red sheets and in front of it really was his personal library where he kept his rare and common books.

His breathing cooled down and he looked around again. This wasn't a joke he was in Wayne manor but how did he end up here?

That's when he realised the second unexpected event of that morning. He was wearing one of his comfortable sleeping clothes, not his red hood costume.

He gently touched the fabric and pinched himself. The pain told him it was all real and he wasn't dreaming. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what had happened.

_"I still don't know why we're bothering ourselves." Damian said and crossed his arms._

_Jason massaged his head. For the first time since that cursed day he came out of the lazarus pit, he couldn't feel the green rage that clouded his mind and ruined his judgments._

_Jason looked at Damian, he didn't know him. But he was Bruce's kid. He was so obviously Bruce's kid it made Jason's heart warm. Then there was Dick. Time had sharpened those pale blue eyes but the familiar gentleness was still there. For the first time, he looked at those eyes and remembered the times Dick tried to teach him the trapeze instead of remembering their horrible first meeting._

_Dick put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Let's go home, Jason." he said softly_.

Oh yes, that.

Batman and Robin had taken him to a telepath. One that Bruce recommended before he went on that suicide mission against darkseid. Jason closed his eyes. He could still feel the hands of the telepath like he was still here. The man did one thing, he helped his mind get rid of the effects of the lazarus pit. The same waters that made him moody and blood thirsty.

Jason gripped his hair. He was with the telepath for a week before the job was done. Then Dick, dressed up as batman, convinced him to come back home.

And accepted.

That's why he was here. In the manor. In his room.

Jason stood up and went towards the small library. He called it a library but in reality it was just a small room where he kept his books and a comfortable couch on which he used to read on as an angsty teenager.

He gently opened the door and to his surprise found that the shelves weren't dusty. Which meant Alfred still cleaned it regularly.

Jason gently touched the surface of the shelves, his hand brushing over some of the books. The shelves were just like he'd left them all those years ago. A faint smile touched his face and he went on to see the rest of the shelves.

His first edition books were still there, wrapped up in the same color papers and covers Jason had designed for them to protect them from the effects of time.

There was a photo there, one very old. Gotham academy hosted a writing competition for students every year and ironically, Jason had one that year. In the photo Jason was holding his certificate and Bruce was standing proudly behind him with one of his rare smiles.

Jason didn't put the photo back on the shelf. He held it tightly in his hand and continued on. His eyes caught an empty space where "to kill a mockingbird" used to be. His eyes widened and he hovered his hand on the empty space. That proved His library wasn't so untouched after all.

There was one missing. There was one book missing. He knew if he had those lazarus effects he would have burned down the manor but now he just wondered where it was.

"I think it's with Damian."

Jason turned around to see Dick Grayson standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall and eyeing him curiously. "I really hoped you wouldn't figure it out." He said with a smile.

Jason sighed. He really wished Dick wouldn't come here so soon. "It's fine." Jason murmured and put back the photo on the shelf. "At least someones reading it now."

Dick stood next to him with an expressionless face. Jason's eyes couldn't leave the photo. It was a fragment of another lifetime, one very precious. Dick put a hand on his shoulder and to both of their surprise, Jason didn't flinch. "Bruce would have been proud of you." he murmured softly.

Jason chuckled. "No he wouldn't." he murmured quietly. "You dragged me there and everything the telepath did... I didn't agree to it... He would have been proud of you that you returned me home."

"Jay... It's fine." Dick assured him gently. "What's important is that you're here and you're cured."

Jason just hummed. He remembered the conversations he had with dick during the last week. Everytime after "therapy" he could talk with a family member which meant only Dick because Bruce was dead and Jason didn't really know Tim, Cass or Damian.

Jason lazily sat on the couch and Sick sat down next to him. Ironically, Jason was taller than him now, which made Jason smile a little bit.

Dick reached his hands over to the table where Jason kept a set of chess pieces. He picked up the black king piece and held it tightly in his hand.

After a few minutes of blissful silence. Dick broke it with an idea. "I was thinking about reviving an old tradition." Dick murmured with a smile and tossed the chess piece to Jason who grabbed it out of reflex.

If the black king meant to represent anything, Jason failed to get the meaning.

Dick leaned back on the couch. "Do you remember those first days, when you asked me when Alfreds birthday was?" Dick murmured.

The memory made Jason smile. "And you didn't know? Honestly, shame on you Grayson." he said and toyed with the chess piece.

"Hey, it's not like he wants us to know his birthday." Dick said defensively. "Ok. Do you remember after that? When we decided to declare 10th of August as Alfreds birthday and surprised him every year on that date?"

Jason laughed. "Yeah... And he always reminded us it wasn't his birthday." he whispered. "Oh man, you invited everyone. From the league to the titans..."

"Come on, you all enjoyed their company." Dick said and rolled his eyes. "Besides, it was the one moment in our lives that we had some fun."

Jason nodded. He agreed. Although he never showed it. He truly did enjoy the parties they threw for Alfred.

Even if they didn't know how old Alfred was exactly.

"The tenth of August is in two weeks... I'm starting to think if we survive that long as a family, we all need joy like that, again." Dick murmured. "What do you say? You up for it?"

=======

The next week, Dick managed to convince Tim to stay in the manor for the night. It was the first time ever the five of them were together under the same roof and that was something special.

Dick just wished Bruce was here to see this.

That day he woke up earlier and confronted Alfred himself while the others were blissfully sleeping. After sending Alfred off to the nearby village in order to buy some fresh fruits. That would give them enough time to plan a birthday.

Tim wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Red Robin has been busy these days. Dick found Tim after days of Tim refusing to answer his calls and consequently found out Tim has been running on caffeine alone because of the lack of sleep. All in all, Tim didn't complain and accepted to invite young justice along too.

Cassandra nagged all the way but didn't oppose the idea. She accepted in one condition that she could leave for patrol whenever she wanted. Dick highly expected her to show herself and then leave immediately afterwards.

Barbra agreed happily but said commissioner Gordon couldn't make it.

Damian... Damian was another story entirely.

Dick had almost isolated the two of them because of Damian. He wasn't ready to meet any new people for a long amount of time. When he first arrived he couldn't even Tolerate Tim and Cass which drove both of them away when Bruce disappeared. Dick was afraid of How Damian would react to all these new people around him in a loud birthday party.

At first, Damian saw everyone as his enemy and no matter how Dick tried he couldn't help Damian suppress that part of his training with the league of assassins. Dick had lost many of the titans get togethers and League missions because Damian couldn't deal with new people around him.

Damian finally warmed up to Tim, Cassandra and Steph after a few missions. After a while, he stopped carrying around his sword when Kori and Donna visited.

Now, when Damian didn't jump awake the moment Dick opened the door, Dick started to feel like Damian was finally ready to hang out around other people.

Damian was sleeping peacefully in his room like any other normal 10 year-old, not like a corpse.

"Wake up, Damian." Grayson said softly and opened the Windows so that light could come in. Damian growled and went under the blanket.

"5 more minutes." Damian muttered. "Why should I even go to school. I already know everything they want to teach me."

Dick laughed and sat on his bed. He tried to pull the blanket off the smaller boy. "It's Saturday, Damian. You aren't going to school." he stated and pulled the blankets off of him.

Damian robbed his eyes and tried to push the silver Knife back under his pillow. Damian thought Dick wouldn't see it but he did. The disappointment was written all over Dicks face. "Damian, what was that?" he asked seriously and pointed at the knife near the pillow.

Sleep left Damian completely and he pushed the knife further up until it was hidden completely under the white pillow. "Todd lives in this manor, now" Damian scuffed and crossed his arms, eyes not meeting his brothers.

Dick didn't comment. He'd recognize Bruce's paranoia anywhere. Damian looks so much like Bruce sometimes. Damian's skin is just tanned and his eyes are green instead of blue.

That paranoia is genetic apparently.

Dick took a deep breath and gently ruffled Damian uneven hair to smooth down the tension in the room. "I wanted to ask your opinion. About something." Dick said seriously. "We want to throw Alfred a birthday party."

Damian was taken aback. He raised an eyebrow. "It's Alfreds birthday?" he asked.

"Well, No. But we used to think it is." Dick explained. "But this is an excuse for a party. One that will include others outside of the family."

When Dick said that, Damian's face crumbled. He frowned and gave Dick a mini version of the batglare. "Who exactly?" he said with disgust. "Drakes sorry excuse of friends?"

Dick had to laugh at that. Damian had an interesting fear of teenagers. "That and the justice league and their kids." Dick explained with a soft smile. "There are three kids your age except Jon. The current flashes kids, Jai and Iris. And Arsenal's daughter, Lian."

Damian scuffed and crossed his arms. He opened his mouth and closed it. "How long is the party?" he murmured.

"You can leave with Cassandra early if you want to." Dick assured him. "But maybe 5-6 hours?"

Damian hummed and then he shrugged carelessly. "I do not mind." he said emotionlessly. "As long as they leave on time. It's fine with me."

Dick smiled widely and ruffled Damina hair again. "That's awesome kiddo." he murmured. "But get out of that bed soon, you have some jobs to do for the birthday."

Damian nagged loudly and pulled the Blanket over himself again.

=======

Cassandra agreed to decorate the yard, she called in Stephanie and Barbra for help. Jason took the responsibility of dessert and snacks and refused to let anyone inside the kitchen.

Which left Tim, Dick and Damian to go shopping.

The long shopping list Jason had handed to them would take long to get. Damian's patience ran out of it halfway. "This is ridiculous." Damian muttered and put on his hoodie. "This isn't even alfreds real birthday."

"Chill. Dami." Grayson said with a smile and pulled the hoodie back. "Jason and I used to do it every year-- I guess its time to revive an old tradition." Tim put the ingredients inside the cart and Dick pushed it carelessly.

They got to the next isle. Damian stared at the aisles for a few seconds. "Alfred will know." Damian said as a matter of fact. He neared the aisles and picked up as many balloons and Paper decorations as he could in the shopping cart.

Tim picked up the decorations from the higher shelves. "That's for sure." Tim admitted. "But, still--."

Damian rudely interrupted him while looking at the junk food shelves. "Tt. The worst part is that your team will be there." Damian said as he threw three big bags of chips and other junk food on the tray.

"Who needs a bunch of teenagers in the manor?" Damian whispered as he picked big new plastic bowls on their tray.

"Truly a waste of resources." Damian murmured as he dumped three more chips into the basket just to make sure the speedsters don't devour it in one go.

Dick and Tim watched silently as Damian picked up whatever he thought good and gently put it in the rapidly filling shopping cart. Dick smirked down at Damians enthusiastic aproch to the party. He looked at Tim and realised he was as surprised as he was.

"Which reminds me-- did Conner tell Clark?" Dick asked out of nowhere. "I've already called Wally. He'll be there with Linda, Iris and Jai. Not to mention Diana and Donna-- well the green lanterns are off-world and Oliver said he and Dinah are on a vacation."

"Tt. That's a lot of people I do not want to meet." Damian snickered as he added 'superman chips' to their long list of junk food.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course. Conner said he'll be there with Clark, Lois and Jon. Ma and Pa will come too." Tim stated. "Ma and Pa wouldn't loose the chance to see their hardcore cooking rival."

Dick nodded.

Damian disappeared for a moment and reappeared with three different flavors of chocolate. "I've heard those useless speedsters like chocolate." he said. His face didn't betray his stoic voice but he brother knew better.

Damian was as excited for the party as the rest of them, maybe even more.

========

Tim carried their shopping all the way to the kitchen. He took all the bags at once before going two times would be too much pressure.

When he got to the kitchen, he saw a scene he never thought he'd see in his life.

Rows and Rows fruit decorations and colorful cupcakes were on the kitchen counter. Jason was carefully frosting a three story cake. His entire face was colored with food coloring and his eyes wouldn't leave the cake.

Tims eyes widened. That's the most focused he'd ever seen Jason. He waved and pointed at the cake. "Since when can you cook?" he asked with surprise.

Jason pointed the tip of his knife towards the younger boy. "This is baking, Replacement." he said as a matter of fact while moving that knife in a threatening manner.

Tim continued to marvel at all of the different snacks and desserts that were on the table. Some were familiar and some were foreign, he'd never seen some of them in his life.

Tim picked up a round looking sweet and inspected it carefully. "So you... Stress bake?" Tim asked. "Even then you won't let go of the knife?"

Jason gently put the apple on the other side. "Yup. This is my emotional support knife."

"How do you know how to make these? How do you know how to decorate fruits?" Tim asked with surprise as he stared at the watermelon with flower patterns.

Jason's face morphed a half smile. "A monk in tibet taught me that." he murmured. "That along with how to end a person's life in three simple ways."

"Interesting lost days, I suppose." Tim murmured and put down the sweet.

Jason put aside the creams and smirked at the other boy. "I'm not confessing any stories right now." he said as a matter of fact. Then he pointed at the yard with the tip of his knife. "Make yourself useful, replacement." Jason said with a laugh. "I think the girls would like an extra pair of hands for decorating the yard."

Tim looked at the yard, Cass, Steph and Barbra were busy putting stars and paper decoration all over Wayne manor. Without saying anything else he left to help them.

=======

The first of the guests to arrive were the titans. Dick left the others to their work and went to invite them in.

Kori arrived first. With all kinds of gifts following them.

"Kori!" Dick said with excitement, he left his position setting the tables and ran towards Kori. He took her in a fierce embrace. She hovered them both above the ground as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

A few minutes passed and Kori lowered them down while Their foreheads were still touching. "Well, that's my kind of Hello." Kori said with a giggle.

Wally, Garth and Donna arrived right after Kori, their teasing of the couple never-ending. Raven and Garfield tried not to act obvious.

Their laughter and talking grew loud to the point it got Damians attention from the other side.

Wally came hand in hand with his wife Linda and his two children, Jai and Iris West. The moment they laid eyes on his they ran on super speed from their mother and circled their God-father. Dick stood still and laughed out loud. "Uncle Dick!! Doyou Have Another pieceofthat chocolate?? Or nomaybeabattoy? Canyoutakeustothrbatcave??"

Wally jumped in and picked both of them out of circling their godfather. "Whoa, kids, No speeding in the manor." Wally said seriously and put them down. Linda smiled a little bit. "Sorry, they get excited easily."

Dick shook his head. "No worries." he murmured. "Don't worry, it'll magically secured." Dick assured both of the parents. "Yours isn't the only kid here tonight."

"Thank god." wally and Linda said at the same time. Dick pat both of them in the shoulder and pushed them towards the sweets area.

Everyone went to help Raven put on a protective shield around Wayne manor. Kori came to help Dick putting trays of Jason's home baked cookies and cupcakes on the table. Dick and Kori were drowning in their own conversation and laughter that they didn't realise Damian was sneaking around them.

Damina grew sick of not being noticed so he cleared his throat and got the couples attention. That's what he hated the most about Dick and Koris' relationship. It made Grayson forget about everyone else in the room.

"Oh Damian!" Dick said with a smile. "Is something wrong?" Damian didn't answer, he just frowned.

"They are putting up magical amulets around the manor." Damian said and crossed his arms. "Father would never approve."

Dick and Kori exchanged a look. Koris' smile widened and he leaned down to pinch the young boy's cheek. Damian growled angrily and shrugged it off. "So tiny." Kori murmured. "So full of rage. You remind me of a cute little gnorfska."

Damian didn't say anything and frowned more.

Suddenly there was a wind in the manor grounds and a figure appeared. "I won! Easy!" the figure said, when the dust settled. They could see Bart in jeans and a loose flash T-shirt standing proudly in the middle of the yard.

"Bart!" Tim shouted. Leaving Cassandra and Stephanie alone under the trees. "No speeding into the manor!"

Bart held up both of his hands peacefully. "Too late for that." he cheered happily.

Immediately afterwards, two other figures zipped into the manor, both of them breathing heavily. The dust settled again and everyone saw Kon-El and Cassie in street clothes trying to regain their breath.

Tim tried not to look at the dust that had settled on his clothes as he glared at his friends. "NO SPEEDING INTO THE MANOR!" he shouted loudly.

Conner stood up. "Oh, sorry babe--" Tim hit his hand away. "No, I'm angry at you." Tim stated. "What if I hadn't turned off the anti-speedster weaponry this morning huh??"

"That." Cassie murmured. "Is actually a very good point." Tim shook his head angrily but before he could continue shouting at his friends about how recklessly Damian and Jason could have reacted, Bart's eyes widened and he sped and hid behind Tim and Conner, somehow he'd snitched a bag of chips from Damian along the way too.

"Is that the red hood?" bart asked with confusion. He pointed Jason with his fingers, who was carefully decorating the tables in silence.

Tim raised an eyebrow he didn't need to look up from his phone. "Yeah." he confirmed carelessly

"As in the international master of underworld red hood." Bart asked and chewed the rest of the chips nervously.

"We try not to remind ourselves that--" Tim said with a sigh. "But yeah."

Conner's mouth dropped. "Dude-- He tried to kill you like... Ten times." he almost shouted. "How is he here and not on Arkham."

"I'm standing right here!" Jason shouted once the fruits were all in place. The teenagers ignored him. Tim turned off his phone and rolled his eyes. "He also helped me with numerous cases even when he was lazarus crazy... We sorted all that out before he healed and I was the one who let him out of Arkham." Tim said carelessly. "We're brothers, Stuff happens."

"I'm a brother too but I've never tried to kill Jon." Conner said overdramatically.

Tim put his phone back in his pocket. "Ok metropolitan." he murmured.

Cassie laughed out loud and violently punched both of the boys in the back.

The manor was ready for the rest of the guests to arrive. One by one, the guests appeared. the party waited for the important Man to arrive.

~

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted and Damian threw a birdarang which exploded with colorful papers in the air.

Alfred stood there, surprised. He almost dropped the basket he was holding. Then his face formed into a polite small smile. "Master Dick you sent me on a wild goose chase again." he said, eyeing Dick directly.

"What can I say? It works every time."Dick said loudly and held up the cake. Dick was holding the three story cake with candles burning on top of it. The candles formed the number "75" and Dick had one of the biggest smiles on his face. The strawberry cake was the same thing Jason had baked and refused to let anyone else touch it.

Damian followed Dick closely next to him. Damian only had a small smirk. He turned to Alfred and said: "happy birthday pennyworth"

Alfred looked down with a smile and looked at all of the other guests. He was surprised to see half the superhero community in attendance. But when he saw his cooking rivals, AKA Ma and Pa Kent, made him smile.

He looked back at the cake again and laughed loudly, a very rare sight. "Oh I see everyone is here." Alfred said with a polite smile. "And I am not 75 years old."

Dick laughed out loud. "Wow Alfred you're a hundred already?" he asked.

Alfred shook his head. "Math was never your strong virtue Master Dick." he said as a matter of fact and soundlessly blew the candles.

That got cheering from the crowd including the Waynes. Jason pat Dick in the shoulder as he got the cake out of his hands. "Leave it to me Grayson." Jason said with a smile. He grabbed his knife and started cutting the cakes into small manageable pieces for the whole crowd.

Jason gave three bigger pieces to Alfred and Ma and Pa for them to enjoy in their little wooden chair and table in the middle of the gardens far away from the madness of the superheroes party. Jason took the three plates to them himself and handed them with a smile.

The old people were drowned in their own world. Alfred seemed relaxed for the first time in his life and Jason didn't want to interrupt that.

"Thanks dear." Ma and Pa said at the same time.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Did you make this yourself, Master Jason?" he asked. Jason nodded. "Your special recipe." Jason admitted with a smirk. "I don't guarantee I did it all right though."

Jason didn't stay with them any further. The elderly laughed a little at their inside joke as he stepped away and disappeared into the crowd.

Dick cut the cake into small pieces so everyone could have one. The speedsters were being watched very carefully, because the chances of them cheating and taking and eating more than two or three pieces was very high.

Damian was characteristically avoiding every child and staying next to Dick and the older titans at all times.

Tim however, was chatting with his friends and snapping pictures with his camera occasionally. Most of which was their little group of four making funny faces at the others. Conner and Bart's semi-food fight was by far Cassie's favorite joke and Tim's favorite subject to photograph.

Until Tims eyes landed on the hooded figure of his youngest brother slowly creeping closer to Jon. Tim took the opportunity to take a photo. Damian with a frown and a hood standing next to Jons smiling face who was too happy eating his piece of cake.

Conner however, didn't seem to be so enthusiastic about it. He frowned and crossed his arms and mumbled incoherently under his breath, Conner's eyes never left Damians figure behind Jon. "Should I be concerned about the fact that Damian is getting too close to Jon?" Conner murmured, elbowing tim.

Tim checked to see if he has the blackmail material he wants from Damian in his camera. Tim looked up at his boyfriends angry face and shrugged it off. "He just doesn't know anybody else." he said as a matter of fact.

Bart spinned around Tim for a couple of rounds until his hair was hovering up and Tim was annoyed. Bart hummed while thinking. "His reaction time is more than usual" he murmured and rubbed his chin. "I diagnose you sleep deprived."

Tim hanged the camera around his neck with. "Where did that come from?" Tim sighed loudly and pointed at Bart with his index finger. "I'm not having this conversation again." he said angrily.

Cassie crossed her arms. "But how long have you slept in the past week?" she asked with a mocking smile.

"I've slept."

"How much?"

"I. Have. Slept."

Cassie gently hit his head with her fingers. "Passing out in your office doesn't count." she said as a matter of fact.

Conner and Tim exchanged a look. Tim just robbed the dark circles under his eyes and sighed. "There was a drug bust." he said as an excuse. "And my favorite coffee shop gave me an incredible 50% off espresso for some reason." Tim didn't look up and tried to focus on the taste of his drink.

"Babe, come on." Conner murmured angrily. "A drug bust really?" he wanted to slowly snaked a hand up Tims face and gently rub tims face but Tim jumped back

"Hold on. Dick and Jason are calling me." Tim said and put his cup back on the table. He waved and went to see what Dick and Jason were doing on the other side, successfully, dodging the interrogation.

Bart elbowed him and spinned around him a few times. "He's mad at you." Bart said and rested his elbow on Conners shoulder, trying to see where Conners eyes were laying.

"Don't tease the couple, Bart." Cassie said and jokingly pushed Bart back. "They have enough drama as it is. Let's go get some cupcakes instead."

"Ohhh yes. Race you there!" Bart joked and disappeared. Cassie sighed loudly. "Anything you want?" she asked Conner who gently shook his head. Cassie snapped her fingers in front of his vision to drop him out of his thoughts.

Conner gasped and looked back at Cassie. "Con, what are you staring at?" she asked curiously and tried to look where Conner was previously staring at. She could just see Damian talking to Jon.

Their interaction wasn't unexpected, after all, Jon was the only other child Damian really knew. From the looks of it they were getting along pretty well. If you excuse their heated argument.

"I don't know... I'm waiting for this new Robin to snapp or something." Conner admitted with a smile. "Do you think he has kryptonite with him?"

Cassie laughed out loud and gently patted his shoulder. "He does." she murmured. "But I think he won't use it so blatantly in front of everyone. Want something from the buffet?"

Conner shook his head with a half smile. "No thanks." he said and watched Cassie leave. He quickly looked back at where Damian and Jon were having their heated argument.

With his super hearing he could hear all the fight but he really didn't want to know what childish thing they were fighting over. He just wanted to see who won and if Damian was ever going to show his own stack of kryptonite. So he stayed back and watched with a smile on his face. His own memories with his robin slipped into his mind which made him smile even more.

Damian was a few years older and more experienced in the verbal fight department and from the looks of it Jon was losing. It was fun to watch for a while But when Damian grabbed Jons nose Conner thought it was enough.

Conner sped next to them in an instant. "Hey hey-- watch it." Conner said and stepped between them and pulled Jon behind him. Jon securely hid behind his brother and stuck out his tongue again.

Damian frowned. His green eyes left Jon and stared menacingly at Conner like some of the anime villains. "The illegal Clone?" he muttered angrily.

Conner narrowed his eyes. "In flesh." he said confidently..

Damian turned around and huffed which shocked both of them. It wasn't like the son of the bat to back down from any fight. Damian angrily put the hoodie over his head and went away without looking back at the kryptonians behind him.

Jon hovered above the ground until his head was the next to Conners. "Do you think we scared him off?" he murmured quietly.

Conner raised an eyebrow with a mocking smile. "We?" he asked. Jon sighed and crossed his arms. Conner tried to find Damian again in the crowd. He was nowhere near Jai and Iris west, the flashes kids, or the titans.

Damian slowly made his way to the place the three of his brothers were talking seriously about Batman's rogues. Damian walked over and didn't look up or remove his hoodie.

Conner now knew why he didn't fight back alone.

The three of them stopped their conversation immediately. Dick gently put a hand on his shoulder and asked: "what's wrong Dami?" Jason's sharp eyes was already looking around for a threat. Damian didn't exactly say anything but apparently his look could talk.

When he pointed Conner and Jon with merely glancing back at them, All three of them turned to them with three different terrifying versions of the batglare aimed at the two half kryptonians. Even Tim. Jason even threw his knife in the air as a threat. Conner was used to it at this point, having dated one of the bats for so long but Jon wasn't used to it. He slowly hid completely behind Conners back, only leaving the top of his head from Conners shoulder to see what happened next.

Conner could see the faint smirk Damian put on for his victory.

Jon slid back further down. Conner made direct eye contact with Tim. "Traitor" he murmured. Tim face Palmed and murmured something meaningless. He didn't try to calm anyone in anyway though.

"Eh-- Conner... I'm sure they have a bunch of kryptonite hidden here somewhere and they are not afraid of using it." Jon murmured.

"They won't be able to catch us if we fly." Conner murmured in his ear and they both levitated above the ground. Flying around the garden.

A few feet away, a speedster twin gripped their mother's sleeve tightly and pointed at the flying superboys in the air. "Mami mami, they are flying!" Iris shouted. "Can we run too? Pleasepleasepleaseplease?"

Linda park-west took a deep breath and looked around. She remembered the promise of this place being magically secured. She turned to her kids and said: "Ok, be careful now.."

"Yapeeee!!" they both screamed and ran around the house. Lightning rods filled the gardens and the party suddenly ran out of ice cream.

Damian was being more and more annoyed by the moment. He looked back at his brothers. Tim looked at the others. "You know what?" Tim said and pressed his mouth to a thin line. "It was bound to happen at some point"

Damian raised an eyebrow. "What was bound to happen, Drake?" he asked seriously. Suddenly Jason threw a utility belt over his shoulder with a villainous laugh. "Knock yourself out kid. I'm going to tie some loose ends and find Cassandra and Stephanie." he said and received a growl from Grayson.

Damian didn't wait for Graysons approval. He laughed and ran from his brothers and used his ninja skills to hide under one of the tables without any of them noticing.

Damian smiled widely as he saw what he had in the utility belt, it was obviously one of the Robin ones but some of his gear was removed. His favorite explosive gas was removed which made his frown.

"Stupid superpowers."

Years of training made Damian not jump at the new feminine voice under the table. He hadn't heard that voice before. He turned around to see a lonely girl with a green drink sitting on the other side with a curious look on her face. She suddenly threw her drink in the behind her without even looking, straining the white sheets of the table. She kept her curly ginger hair securely kept back and away from her olive skin and green eyes.

Damian was impressed not many could sneak up on him like that. "Can't agree more." Damian murmured back with a smile. "So, what can you do and why are you under the table?"

She frowned and came closer. "I can ask the same thing. I see you're as annoyed as I am seeing them running around with their meta abilities." she murmured, her face was inches away from Damians.

Damian narrowed his eyes with a smirk. "I can do lots of things." Damian murmured with confidence. "Say... I want them down, you want them down, truce?"

She smiled and leaned back. "Truce. My name's Lian harper." Lian murmured and politely offered a hand for a hand shake.

"Damian wayne." Damian said and accepted the gesture.

Lian stepped closer to reach his ear and murmured directly into his ear. "I'll play along, you go get your gadgets. Meet me behind that elephant." she murmured. "And tell me what's your plan."

At the same time, Roy sensed the absence of his daughter. "Hey, where's Lian?" they both heard it from under the table. She had to show herself in a few moments.

Suddenly Lian took something from Her pocket and pressed a button. The cube turned into a bow and a full quiver. Damian's smile widened and he nodded. "Meet me in five."

Lian jumped out and Damian could hear Roy Harper shouting angrily: "Lian, YOU BROUGHT YOUR QUIVER??"

"Yeah!" was Lians wholesome answer.

Damian had to pick up his explosives from the cave which took approximately five minutes but Before he knew it, the manor grounds were a mess of preteen kids with superpowers terrorising Alfred's precious garden.

Grayson was actually waiting for Damian to start an all out war on the three, he didn't expect him to find an ally on the way. So when he didn't show up in the first five minutes with half of the batcaves secret weapons, Dick started to worry. "Whose idea was it to bring a bunch of superpowered kids together?" grayson murmured softly, eyes searching for Damian.

"Yours." the titans said in unison.

Then, he saw him. Hiding behind the grass elephant and watching the speedsters with calculating eyes. He was figuring out their algorithm, so he could attack on the best moment.

A faint smile touched Graysons face. "True. But, at least I achieved one of my goals!" he murmured guiltily.

The titans looked around. "Which was?" Tempest asked. Looking around for any sign.

Grayson smiled slowly and pointed at the view in front of him, to the grass elephant and said: "wait for it..."

Up in the grass elephant. Lian and Damian were hiding and waiting patiently while the twins were carelessly running around. Lian readied her quiver a few times and tried her bow. Damian smirked, he knew Grayson planned it but he had an element of surprise which was Lian. He looked at her seriously. "You ready, Harper?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Wayne." Lian said. Her eyes were already glittering with excitement.

Damian nodded. And waited for the sign. When it came, At the same time, they jumped. They landed right on the spot and Tackled the twins by force. Damian and Lian landed on their feet while iris and jai couldn't control their speed and both of them hit an old tree.

Suddenly Damian went over, Lian readied her bow again and turned back, aiming for the boy of steel in the air.

Jon was taken aback for a moment and he glared down at the girl. Damian had already disappeared. "I've heard Iron doesn't hurt you." Lian said playfully. And shot an arrow. "Welp '' escaped Jon's lips as he dodged.

"Doesn't mean I like an arrow pointed at my chest." Jon shouted. Lian rolled her eyes and shot another one. And another and another. Jon dodged most of it out of panic. When one of them finally hit, Jon remembered he was invulnerable. "Oh, I forgot?" he said with a smile.

"Good thing you remembered." Lian said with a nasty smile as she sent another arrow, Jon stood in his place as the arrow hit him.

The arrow wasn't a normal arrow, it was attached to one of robins smoke pellets.

As it hit Jon, it exploded and engulfed the boy in thick smoke.

Damian was standing on the highest branch of the nearest tree, waiting for his queue. When Lian shot the arrow and superboy temporarily lost his normal vision he jumped, tackling superboy to the ground.

Superboy was knocked off balance and fell hard to the ground. They both hit the ground but Jon took the hit and Damian was safe and sound. Damian laughed as he stood up, cleaning the dirt off his body.

He turned to Lian with a smirk. She held her hand up for a high five. "Team no powers." Lian said with a laugh.

"Team extreme skill." Damian corrected.

Jai and Iris appeared with wood and leaves still in their hair. "That's not fair!" Jai shouted. "You've both had training!"

Lian pointed the tip of her bow at the three metas. "And the three of you have superpowers." Lian mocked. And put her bow back on its place. "Useless powers I might add."

Damian smirked. "I like her attitude." Damian murmured and looked at the rest of them with a proud smile. They were the winner. Lian and Damian were the winners of tonight and Damian somehow felt like he'd completed a job well done.

On the other side, three elderly people just saw destruction and a perfect garden being ruined. Ma sighed and put aside her cup of tea. "Sometimes I wonder how we got ourselves into this mess." Ma Kent said quietly and looked around at the wonderful wayne manors garden.

Alfred merely raised an eyebrow at all the destruction in the house. "I ask that question from myself three times a day." Alfred murmured softly and put down his cup of tea. "Master Jason's work Im sure."

"Someone must give you a medal for putting up with these people." Pa Kent murmured.

"I know." Alfred murmured softly. "I know very well."

~

Dick would make sure to tell Alfred that he'll fix the garden himself another time but for now he was surprised because where did Lian come from?

Tempest elbowed him. "Seriously, you wanted Damian to fight?" he asked with surprise. "I thought you were helping him to control his violent behavior?"

"No, I wanted him to get to spend time with people around his age." Dick admitted. "But for damian... Apparently the best way to bond is to fight." he sighed loudly and looked down.

"They are not exactly around his age." kori murmured.

"What? Why?"

"The kid only looks ten. I bet he is emotionally even older than you are." Donna said and drank her vine.

"Donna!!"

"What? I'm not wrong!!?"

They all started laughing. The shock of the children fighting was completely forgotten.

~

Conner, however, had a better use for this simple opportunity for using super-powers.

He flew near Tim, who was trying to get away from his brothers and try to stay away from the havoc that he knew was coming. Conner blocked his path with a wicked smile on his face. Tim stopped in his tracks and slowly gave him a frown. "Uhm Conner is something--"

But he was rudely interrupted when Conner scooped him up bridal style and let both them hover above the ground. Tim let out a huffed scream and clinged nervously to Conners shirt.

Which only encouraged Conner to fly higher and away from Wayne manor.

Tim wanted to struggle away but when he looked down and saw they were already above the gardens and away from the manor, he let out a scream and clinged to conner further, burying his face in his boyfriend's shirt.

"Don't let me use my YOU KNOW WHAT STONE on you, Conner!" Tim shouted but his voice was muffled because he refused to move his face away.

"No way-- for once, superpowers are legal in this city-- I'm not losing this opportunity." Conner murmured softly and nuzzled his face closer to where Tims face was lying. Tim shivered a little but nuzzled closer to his touch with a faint smile on his lips.

Suddenly Conners chuckled when he realised something. "Are you afraid of heights?" Conner said as a matter of fact. Tim opened his eyes and glared at him. "No!" Tim murmured while clinging desperately at him.

"Wow-- look. Mr red robin the second world's greatest detective... Is afraid of heights!"

"This isn't a normal height and I have nothing to save myself if I-- oh my god--" Tim almost screamed when he accidentally looked down.

Conner laughed and then changed their position. Tim still refused to look down and had his eyes closed. They were now face to face and Tim was hugging him for dear life, Conner wasn't going to let him fall either way. "Don't worry I won't let you fall-- Do you trust me?" he asked.

"It seems like the only option I have right now." Tim murmured against his ear.

Conner rolled his eyes. "Right-- never ask that question from a bat."

"We are a big family of trust issues." Tim admitted. He slowly leaned back so they were really face to face but Tim still couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. Conner knew part of that fear came from the lack of sleep. Tim bit his bottom lip and lazily put his hands behind Conners neck when he made sure Conners grip was strong enough. "So-- what-- what do you want to do?" he asked nervously.

With one hand, Conner kept him secure up in the sky with him and with the other he gently touched Tims bottom lip and went up to gently caress his cheek. "Open your eyes." Conner murmured softly.

Tim took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes to see what was around him. He almost closed them again when he saw how truly far from Wayne manor they were. Tim looked up in the sky and felt like the moon was somehow bigger, nearer and if he stretched his hand he could touch, but the logical part of his brain said otherwise.

Tim tried to cover his face again and Conner laughed it off. "You always liked it up in the heights." he pointed out.

"Yeah, like a building not the attitude of a plane." Tim murmured softly, his eyes never Left conners.

Conner shrugged. "Meh, what's the difference?" he whispered and slowly pulled him impossibly closer.

"You're my idiot Clone boy." Tim murmured. He gently untangled his hands from around Conner's neck and gently gripped Conner's face, His eyes shining in the moonlight as he pressed their lips together. Conner gripped tighter and brought their bodies closer together and closed his eyes.

(Conner made making out under the moonlight in the list of his favorite activities.)

On the land, Damian and Jon had finished their war and were looking for Their brothers. Jon was looking for Conner with his enhanced vision and when he found them, he couldn't get the vision out of his brain.

Suddenly, Jon covered his eyes. "Ew! Gross." Jon murmured and looked away. "I did not just see my brother make out with his boyfriend... Nope... Gross."

However, Damian wasn't so subtle. "GET A ROOM DRAKE!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs even though he didn't really see anything but two figures under the moonlight.

=========

The superhero community was as restless as ever. Which meant Everyone left sometime after midnight. Everyone except Kori who stayed behind to help when they sent Alfred off to bed.

The cleanup didn't take long, but it was only him, Damian and Kori. Damian excused himself for a clearly made up reason and left the couple alone in the manor.

Which is how they found themselves in the balcony of Wayne manor staring at the stars, cuddled under a blanket and drinking hot chocolate in the cold gotham weather.

The silence was a blessing. Tim didn't appear in the manor after his little flight with Kon, Dick didn't know if he was with the Kent's or at san francisco titans tower but he didn't want to interrupt them either.

He was still in shock that Jason managed to finish the evening without causing fights with everyone. He went To join Cass in patrol tonight to tie up a few loose ends from his red hood life.

The bat signal was off and Dick thought maybe he could excuse Batman and Robin tonight.

Dicks eyes darted from one star to another. Until he shamefully looked at Kori. "Can you show me tamaran again?" he murmured guiltily and Kori laughed. She pointed at one of the brightest stars.

Kori smiled softly. "That's our son and the brightest next to it is Tamaran." she explained. Dick nodded carefully and tried to remember that next time he looked up in the sky.

Suddenly kori gently elbowed him. "So when are we moving back to our apartment?" Kori murmured softly, gently pressing her warm hand against Dicks cold cheek.

That was the question Dick truly didn't know the answer to. It all depended on how they were going to handle Damian. If Tim's claim was true and Bruce was in fact alive then it wouldn't be for much longer...

...but Dick heavily doubted that.

Dick held his warm mug closer. "I want to... Really really want to Kori." Dick said with a sigh. "But Damian-- It depends on Damian. He was pretty open today so that's a good sign. I don't want to overwhelm or drive him back to his mother. He's made a lot of progress and the therapist still hasn't given me an Ok to move out of the manor or let him stay with new people."

Kori didn't say anything she just nodded.

"Sorry." Dick said apologetically.

"It's fine." Kori whispered gently. "Damian will come into his right mind eventually."

Dick put aside his mug and nuzzled in for a kiss. "I'm very lucky to have you Kori." he said with a smile. Kori just laughed.

The time for goodbye came too soon for Dicks liking. Kori had to leave for san Francisco and to titans tower and couldn't stay the night at the manor.

Dick watched her take off and leave. Choosing to fly instead of instant teleportation. He gently waved and watched until she was a glowing dot in the sky. "See you." Dick said with a bitter smile as he waved and watched.

Even after that, Dick chose to stay outside for a bit and take a deep breath. After all, this was an operational success. They'd announced Jason sane to everyone and Damian finally interacted with people his age.

Speak of the devil--

"Grayson, come inside, the Batman can't risk catching the flu." Damian said sternly. Dick looked back to see him at the door with his arms crossed.

"I'm coming... I'm coming." Dick said with a smile and stepped inside, closing the doors behind him. Damian was right, outside was actually very cold.

"Tt. I suppose I must ask you what's on your mind?" Damian said and raised an eyebrow.

Dick locked the manor doors and made sure the alarms were intact before turning around and answering the boy's question.

"I just... I just wish bruce was here." Dick murmured softly and ruffled Damian's hair.

Damian didn't comment. He turned around to leave until Dick gently put a hand on his shoulder and halted his movement. "About your fight with the others..." Dick said seriously. "Why did you pick a fight with them?"

Damian narrowed his eyes. "Todd gave me the utility belt so why not?" he answered carelessly. "And besides, No metas in gotham."

Dick sighed loudly and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Damian crossed his arms and looked down. "I know you wanted me to have friends." Damian whispered. "Or at least talk to people my age but that seems impossible at the moment."

Dick suddenly smiled. "Even Lian?" he said slowly.

A blush slowly crept up Damians face, soon his entire face was red as a tomato. He tried to cover it, look away and brush it off but it didn't work. Dick had already seen him. Dick did his best not to laugh.

"What about her?" Damian tried to say seriously but his voice almost cracked into a smile.

Dick tried to contain his laughter while addressing such a new subject for Damian. "Well, you communicated through an out of place plan. But the important thing is that you somehow reached an agreement with Lian." Dick said with a short laugh that was covered with a cough. "And I think for now... That's enough. At least for now. I can ask Roy if he can bring Lian along more often."

And then Damian was red again he turned around and went up the stairs and to his room but before he slammed the door in Dicks face he murmured: "yes, please."

Dick tried to cover his mouth and stop himself from breaking into laughter because apparently the cold hearted Damian had a crush on another cold hearted girl. That was going to be interesting.

While he slowly walked back to his own room, he picked up his phone and called a close friend he had on speed dial. He answered almost immediately.

"Hey, Roy! How's everything? Did anything explode in the last two hours I didn't see you?" He asked. Roy just came back with another sarcastic comment as an answer. "Hey, Do you think we can arrange a playdate for Damian and Lian in the near future?"

Roy's shock was evident on the other side.

"What? No! I'm not trying to get Wallys kids killed. Duh... I'm their God-father! For goodness sake--" Dick tried to reason. "Bats honor."

Roy cracked a joke on the other side and the sound of Dicks laughter echoed all the way through the manor's old halls. That day The old manor heard so much laughter that it almost gave it a whole new life.

_**~~~~~THE END~~~~~** _

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Please let me know in the comments or leave a kudos.
> 
> To be honest, I had so much fun writing this i might do more happy batfamily in the future!
> 
> Best wishes,  
> -Sabrina (AKA rose_lily_sunflowers)


End file.
